23 August 1998 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-08-23 ; Comments *Peel is not pleased at being woken up by a registered parcel from Vyvyan, containing their new EP (which he plays regardless). *In playing the Cuban Boys track, JP mentions that he is an admirer of South Park. It seems this fascination did not last, however. See 14 July 1999. He also ponders who the band might be, and two of his suggestions are that they could be either (a) rent boys, or (b) Andrew Ridgeley (ex-Wham! member), whom he once met and deemed to be "rather a nice bloke." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Vyvyan: 'All I Do (CD-Mood Swings EP)' (Abuse) *Culture: 'Poor People Hungry (7")' (Fat Eyes) *Tight Control & Jah Free: 'Elevator (12")' (Genetic Stress) *Scotty McKay: 'Olive Learned To Popeye (Compilation CD-(Not Just) A Pretty Face And A Pompador)' (Ace) Peel recalls drinking with this artist, who was briefly a member of Gene Vincent & The Blue Caps, and having an autographed copy of his only LP ('Tonight In Person'). *Beatglider: 'Not For You (7")' (Tubebar) *Fall: 'Jawbone And The Air-Rifle (LP-Hex Enduction Hour)' (Kamera) *Lester Young: 'Blue Lester' *Mezzanines: 'Beer Of Choice (LP-Mezzanines)' (Mud) *Ganger: 'First Thing In The Morning (LP-Hammock Style)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd) :(JP: 'Every time I open the microphone, I hope that you're going to hear small motorcycles whizzing by, with engines that sound like lawnmowers, because there's a gang of kids who I suspect are probably too young to be riding on public roads actually, who keep whizzing up and down...that's an old man speaking. (Affects ex-Army colonel ranting tone) "How dare they come down here, the little swines, I'll set the dogs on them!" In fact, the dogs did chase them a second or so ago, so the dogs had to be brought into the house, but they whizz up the road and up to the top of the hill, because they can't go anywhere when they get up there, so they have to come whizzing back down again, but they've decided they rather like this (pause to allow listeners to hear)....no. can't hear the little brutes. Never mind, I'll get 'em, you wait and see.') *DJ Spice: 'Step Off (12")' (Back 2 Basics) *Rolex: 'Fools Desire (7")' (Flash) (wrong speed moment) *Empress: 'Planless (LP-Empress)' (555 Recordings) *Bright: 'Trip To The Sound-Alike Finals (12"-Blue Christian (Bliss Out Vol. 12)' (Darla) *(news at 10 p.m.-edited out) :(JP: 'He climbed out of the car for the second time in as many minutes. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched a woman with an overfilled trolley approach and pass by to stop finally at an old Volvo with a Spaniard and two bored children inside. It wasn't her, he thought with a sense of relief. Opening the boot, he nervously rearranged the bags again. Intent on his task, he didn't hear Ribena approach until she stood at his side. When she spoke, he stood up a little too quickly and caught his ear on the boot lid. She laughed and apologised. "The parsnips are good this year," she said. At last, he thought. "I love John Peel's Music On BFBS," he replied. Without another word, she began to unload her trolley into his car.') *Trumans Water: 'The Worth Of Wait (CD-Fragments Of A Lucky Break)' (Emperor Jones) *Chris McCormack: 'TOMIK (12"-Nuclear)' (Embryo) *Stanley Brothers: 'The Girl Behind The Bar (CD-Earliest Recordings: The Complete Rich-R-Tone 78s (1947-1952))' (Revenant) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'Hwiangerdd Mair (Mair Lullaby) (CDS-Let's Get Together (In Our Minds))' (Fontana / Mercury) :(JP: 'Of course, one of the things I would like to do if I came back again, had another life and was guaranteed it, would be to learn Welsh. Not only because I like the sound of it, but also because I would then be able to pronounce the title of that and tell you what it meant, but for all I know, it might be very embarrassing, something like, "I hope you get painful and disfiguring blisters afflicting your private parts." It probably doesn't actually.') *Cuban Boys: 'Let's Get Raunchy (EP-Breakdown At Tiffany's)' (white label) *Rothko: 'Seventy Seven A (7"-Feed Me Those Bitter Leaves)' (Livid Meerkat) *X-Cite & X-Cess: 'Inta Fear (12"-Phazed Out)' (Primal) *Belle & Sebastian: 'A Summer Wasting (CD-The Boy With The Arab Strap)' (Jeepster Recordings) :(JP: 'I've had about 50 years of feeling guilty, so come back when you can match that.') *Lyres: 'How Do You Know? (LP-Lyres Lyres)' (Ace Of Hearts) *James Ruskin: 'Internal (CD-Further Design)' (Blueprint) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Soft Verges (CD-Four Lads Who Shook The Wirral)' (Probe Plus) Peel claims that he cannot remember saying that he wanted the band to be buried with him, but the evidence is here. *Heard: 'Stop It Baby (Compilation CD-Teenage Shutdown: I'm A No-Count)' (Crypt) *Recruitz: 'Edge (12"-Edge / Flash Katz)' (Hardleaders) File ;Name *Peel Show 1998-08-28 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:14 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Germany. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment